Existing license management systems can support only a limited set of license metrics. A low-level programming effort and run-time compilation and deployment are required when creating a new license metric and/or customizing an existing license metric. Accordingly, a need exists to automate license management systems so as to limit or preclude the need for such programming efforts. Also, existing license management systems lack support of dynamicity. For example, such a system cannot add new license metrics without stopping and restarting the system. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mechanism that allows adding new license metrics on the fly during run-time.